1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a fitting having a first fitting part and a second fitting part that can be rotated about a rotation axis relative to the first fitting part, whereby both fitting parts are held rotatably to one another in the axial direction by a retaining ring. A fitting of this type is suitable particularly for adjusting a back rest inclination in a vehicle seat.
2. Description of the Background Art
A fitting of the aforementioned type is disclosed, for example, in European Pat. Appl. No. EP 0 720 930 A1, which corresponds to U.S. Pat. No. 5,681,086. According to this prior art, a locking device arranged between the fitting parts is provided for locking and unlocking of the fitting parts to one another. The locking device comprises a number of locking bolts which are guided slidably on the first fitting part in the radial direction and can be moved between a lock position, in which a locking mechanism is formed with the second fitting part, and a release position. To actuate the fitting, the locking bolts can be moved from their respective lock position to the release position by means of a suitable actuating device. Next, the fitting parts are rotated to one another until a desired target position is reached, particularly by a then enabled inclination adjustment of the connected back rest. If the action of the actuating device is canceled, the locking bolts return to the lock position due to the mechanical pretension, so that both fitting parts are now locked again in the target position. The back rest inclination is shifted and locked.
According to EP 0 702 930 A1, a radial outwardly seated retaining ring is provided, which by means of radial inwardly bent edges holds the two fitting parts together in the axial direction.
To improve the manufacture of a fitting of this type, it is disclosed in German Pat. Appl. No. DE 101 05 282 B4, which corresponds to U.S. Publication No. 20030067205, to insert a fitting part into the retaining ring by means of a press fit. For a defined axial positioning, in this regard a shoulder is provided on the retaining ring up to which the fitting part is pressed in.
German Utility Pat. No. DE 20 2004 010 645 U1 also discloses a fitting of the aforementioned type, whereby during an improved production an adapter, fixed to the seat, is welded directly to the retaining ring or a fitting part. This prior art also discloses welding the retaining ring to the fitting part to which the adapter is connected.
A fitting is disclosed in Unexamined German Pat. Appl. No. DE 10 2007 021 022 A1, which corresponds to U.S. Publication No. 20070289092, whereby the retaining ring is welded to a fitting part via an axial boundary surface, and the other fitting part is held under radial tension.